Forum:Pages à déprotéger sur un autre wiki
Listes À déprotéger Voici une liste des pages à déprotéger sur un autre wiki : * http://fr.contemporain.wikia.com/wiki/Accueil * http://fr.callofduty.wikia.com/wiki/Accueil (aucun utilisateur actif) * http://fr.reggiechartrand.wikia.com/wiki/Reggie_chartrand_patriote_qu%C3%A9b%C3%A9cois_Wiki (aucun administrateur actif et le wiki ne contient qu'une page de pub pour un film et utilise une image sous copyright) Merci d'ajouter un lien vers la discussion avec les administrateurs de ce wiki actif. Historique Les pages suivantes ont été déprotégées une fois. Vérifiez occasionnellement que les admins locaux ont bien compris. * http://fr.dansunegalaxie.wikia.com/wiki/Accueil * http://fr.cpedia.wikia.com/wiki/Programation_Wiki * http://nl.guildwars2.wikia.com/wiki/Hoofdpagina * http://de.guildwars2.wikia.com/wiki/GW2_-_German_Wiki * http://fr.dragonage.wikia.com/wiki/Dragon_Age_France_Wiki Avis aux utilisateurs Cette page ne doit pas servir à régler vos conflits avec les administrateurs des autres wikis. =Discussion= J'ai créé ce sujet car il m'arrive très souvent de visiter des wikis français à partir de la catégorie French du Wikia central anglais et que trop souvent à mon goût, la page d'accueil du wiki est protégée alors qu'il est pourtant abandonné. Je ne peux pas signaler chacune d'elles, une par une, chaque fois que je les rencontres et les « staffs » ont autre chose à faire. — TulipVorlax 12 août 2009 à 21:06 (UTC) :Donc vous avez moi :) Contactez moi pour ces affaires. Peut-être dans le wiki où il faut faire ou mettez la page dans la list en haute. Marc-Philipp (MtaÄ) Helper (Talk) http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/neuwiki/images/3/38/FW.png 12 août 2009 à 21:08 (UTC) ::J'y compte bien. Et comme ce n'est jamais urgent... ;-) — TulipVorlax 12 août 2009 à 21:10 (UTC) J'ai décidé d'utiliser aussi cette page lorsque les wikis ne sont pas abadonnés. Parfois je vais demander aux admins locaux avant, mais pas toujours. Ce sera noté en parenthèses. — TulipVorlax 19 août 2009 à 22:17 (UTC) About english wikis May Wikia have changed something about this policy ? I recently read on the english central forum a staff saying "We make thoses rules, we can break them" or so but it wasn't about that perticular policy. — TulipVorlax novembre 22, 2009 à 19:50 (UTC) :Uhm... possible. But to my regret, I can't call myself staff. :( Cheers, Marc-Philipp (MtaÄ) (Talk) novembre 23, 2009 à 14:49 (UTC) AruaRose About the AruaRose Wiki, i dont think we will get a response anytime soon. The admin as been contacted many times by many people since his last edit and he didn't reply to anyone. Although taking a break is his right, i have a feeling that they made that wiki thinking it could be handle a bit like "a private wiki". And the main reason for this is maybe because unofficial ROSE Online server (what AruaRose server is) might not be completly legal. I seems a bit like if someone would use the MSN Chat control on it's own website without Microsoft consent. I must confess that since the Official ROSE Online game doesn't work on my computer anymore, i had to switch to the non official game to continue playing ROSE. Maybe my concerns about the legality of the non official things arent really... how do we say this ? Justified ? Founded ? But i still feel some guilt in having to switch. I suppose this had nothing to do about the protection of their main page but it seems i had to share this with someone. — TulipVorlax novembre 22, 2009 à 19:50 (UTC) :Ok, I see. I'm not allowed to proceed if there is an active admin who dislikes it. Sorry. Marc-Philipp (MtaÄ) (Talk) novembre 23, 2009 à 16:11 (UTC) ::No real problem yet. ::About the legality of non official server; i think i might get some infos that will help knowing if it's true or false as I've posted a message on a forum. ::Now, both for this and the protection problem, all that is left to do is to wait. — TulipVorlax novembre 23, 2009 à 23:34 (UTC)